Et c'est ainsi que tout fini
by Mimial09
Summary: Et si leurs histoire était faite pour finir tragiquement. Bella et Edward, un roméo et juliette des temps modernes.


Un petit OS : Et c'est ainsi que tout fini…

J'ééspère qu'il vous plaira =)

* * *

J'attendais là, assise sur ce fauteuil usé par le temps, n'ayant que pour seule compagnie celle d'un Billy Black plongé dans un profond mutisme, espérant que toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères me reviennent sauves de cet affrontement contre les Volturis.

En effet, ceux-ci, ayant découvert que j'étais au courant de l'existence des vampires, avaient décidé de venir afin de mettre fin à ma vie et ainsi, d'après eux, sauvegarder la survie de leur espèce.

Bien que tout ceci n'étaient en faite qu'un prétexte pour s'emparer de nouveaux pouvoirs comme celui d'Edward ou encore celui d'Alice, mais aussi pour enfin rayer de la carte la seule famille de vampire leur faisant concurrence par la taille et la force, les Cullen !

Quand Alice nous informa de leurs arrivées, les Cullen avaient demandé de l'aide aux Quileutes qui s'étaient empressés de répondre positivement.

Et, pour mon plus grand malheur, la seule chose pour laquelle Edward et Jacob demeuraient entièrement d'accord était de me mettre en sécurité quelque part loin du combat prévu. Je me retrouvais donc à la Push par ordre de mon meilleur ami et de mon fiancé.

Ah oui… J'avais oublié qu'Edward avait fait sa demande une semaine plus tôt, quand tout était encore que bonheur et joie.

Je patientais donc, un énorme nœud nouant mon estomac, je ne pouvais dire pourquoi mais depuis le début, j'avais une affreuse sensation quand au dénouement de cette bataille. J'essayais en vain de passer outre ce sentiment, j'étais terrifié qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à celui à qui mon cœur appartenait. C'étais comme si Edward m'abandonnait à nouveau, bien qu'il m'avait fait la promesse de ne jamais me quitter.

Je ne parvenais pas à me rassurer, et, au fil des minutes passées, mon angoisse augmentait, c'étais comme une certitude, je le sentais, un malheur allait s'abattre sur ma vie… J'allais souffrir d'ici peu.

J'entendis soudain des voix s'approcher de la petite maison des Black, et, je me précipitai dehors pour enfin, je l'espérais, retrouver mon âme sœur, mais aussi bien sûr ma famille et mes amis.

Au lieu de ça, un tout autre spectacle s'imposa à mes yeux.

Je vis alors le visage de six, non pas sept, vampires qui ne reflétait qu'une tristesse absolue.

Je me décidai enfin à parler après un moment qui me parut une éternité.

-**Où…Où est Edward ?** Réussis-je à prononcer

Mais personne ne me répondit, au lieu de cela, tous baissèrent la tête et Esmée se mit à sangloter ainsi qu'Alice. Je réitérais donc ma question encore plus angoissée qu'au début que ce pressentiment ne se trouve finalement réaliser.

Ce fut Carlisle qui parla.

-**Bella…** Mais sa voix se brisa quand il essaya de continuer.

Je refusais que cela soit vrai, non, c'étais surement un horrible cauchemar, je me réveillerais surement dans les bas d'Edward et tout recommencera comme avant…

-**Il…Il est…** Fit la voix d'Emmet, comme un murmure. Un murmure qui voulait tout dire de la part d'Emmet.

-**Non !** Hurlais-je, avant de m'effondrer par terre sous le coup de cette nouvelle qui allait détruire ma vie à jamais.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, entourée de tous les Cullen. Enfin non, pas tous… A cette pensée je me mis à fondre en larmes, des sanglots interminables qui rendaient ma famille encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de la m… du fait qu'Edward ne soit plus…

-**Edward, Edward, non, pas toi !** Me mis-je à crier. Hystérique, voilà le mot, j'étais hystérique !

-**Bella**, murmura Alice tout en se précipitant vers moi pour me serrer dans ces bras.

-**Pou… Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi lui ?** Sanglotais-je.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, les deux meilleures amies, lovées l'une contre l'autre. Cela me soulageait un peu de la douleur lancinante installée dans ma poitrine.

Carlisle décida de me ramener chez eux, sachant que ma santé n'était plus en danger, à ces paroles j'eu un rire amer. Ma santé !?! Qui se préoccuperais de sa santé sachant que sa vie vient d'être réduis au néant, ma seule raison de vivre était partie, ma santé était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Je souhaitais même en finir pour rejoindre mon ange dans un monde fait d'amour et de joie avec lui.

J'appris quand même par Alice, la seule personne autorisée à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Edward où j'avais trouvé refuge depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital et que je n'avais pas quitté depuis, comment il était mo…comment cela s'était passé.

Au départ, elle ne voulait pas me le dire craignant que mon état empire avec ces révélations, mais mon état ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, c'est pourquoi je la sommai de me le dire.

C'est après cette visite de mon amie que je sus qu'une nouvelle recrue des Volturis qui possédait le don de tuer en se concentrant sur une personne seulement l'avait ainsi tuer sans même le démembrer ou le brûler. C'est pourquoi, on avait pus récupérer son corps intact figé pour l'éternité dans une perfection à l'état pure.

Je savais que l'on avait organisé une cérémonie pour lui dire un dernier au revoir, j'allais donc le voir une dernière fois.

La date fatidique de l'enterrement de mon amour arriva comme une délivrance pour moi, j'allais enfin le voir…

Je m'étais donc habiller pour lui faire plaisir une dernière fois avec la couleur qu'il préférait que je porte, le bleu nuit. Alice m'avait laissé faire, ce qui m'étonna…

Arrivé devant l'église où il reposait, je demandais à toute ma famille s'ils pouvaient m'accorder un moment seul avec lui. J'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux, Carlisle prit la parole au non de tous et me demanda réticent si c'étais une bonne idée que j'y aille seule.

En effet, ils se doutaient tous que quelque chose avait changé dans mon attitude depuis peu, et leurs soupçons ne firent que s'accroître lorsque je sortis de la chambre d'Edward pour aller dehors et demanda de me laisser seule.

Je savais que ma décision allait les affecter mais je cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer, bien sur j'avais minutieusement essayé de mettre la confusion dans ma tête pour ne pas qu'Alice sache mon plan avant qu'il ne soit exécuté.

Après l'approbation des Cullen pour me laisser seule avec Edward, je me dirigeai donc vers l'endroit où il était.

Quand je fus assez proche de lui, je pus remarquer qu'il semblait juste endormi, je lui caressai le visage du bout des doigts en espérant qu'il se réveille… Mais peine perdu.

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa perfection, il semblait si apaisé…

Je m'allongeais à côtés de lui, et sortit enfin ce que j'étais allé chercher lors de mon unique sortie, une petite fiole de cyanure, mon échappatoire.

J'avais déjà bus le contenu de la fiole et commençai à rejoindre mon aimé quand je vis Alice, suivie de tous les Cullen, courir vers moi.

-**Bella ! Mais qu'a-tu fais**, Hurlait Alice.

-**Je…Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais…Pas…Sans lui…Je vous…Aime**, dis-je faiblement avant de sombrer.

Et c'est ainsi que Bella mit fin à sa vie pour retrouver son Edward…

Telle Juliette rejoignant son Roméo.

_The End_

* * *

_Alors dite moi tout ! Avez-vous aimez cet One-Shot ? Donnez-moi votre avis afin que je m'améliore =)_

_Al'_


End file.
